The Letter
by 22BaylorBears22
Summary: Percy is getting the cold shoulder... What better way to say I'm sorry than through a letter. Powerful words.
1. Chapter 1

To:

My Love

You're right. And I really am happy for you. I was worried. My mom, was worried. This is my fault. I am really sorry. You shouldn't have to prove anything to me, I should just believe you. I was just really worried.. I know a horrible, horrible excuse. If you want to even call it that. You are just, every time I text you, you are always wishing you were doing something else. You are always with people that you say don't like you at all. You are always unhappy towards me. I am confused. I want to bring you happiness but it seems all I bring you is confusion and pain. I don't want to hurt you. No I am not breaking up with you. I am way too selfish to do that. I couldn't cause my self that much pain to put you in a better place.. That would be without me. I know that I am a horrific boyfriend, I worry you, I make you unhappy, I confuse you in regards to my feelings, and i hurt you constantly. I don't know how you love me. I don't know how any body could love me, the way I have been treating you. I don't even know how any body could like me that is a girl. It is beyond me that you, such a beautiful, loving, funny, caring person would be even remotely attracted to me, a repulsive boy both mentally and..physically. This is a horrible way to apologize to you, in a letter, but I wouldn't be able in a million years to apologize to your beautiful face that makes me so nervous. I apologize. It may not mean anything to you but it most definitely means something to me. I feel sorry and I want to say that. I love you. I really hope you know that.

Love Percy


	2. The Tears

I walked into my apartment from a busy day at work with my mail in my hand. I was about to look through them when I realized how tired I was, and just through them on the table. Who knew being an intern at Gensler could be so taxing... Well they are the number one rated architectural company in the world.

When I sat down on the couch to take off my shoes, a sparkle of sunlight caught my attention. A blue-green necklace had caught the sunlight. I smiled subconsciously, but immediately the smile vanished when I remembered the complicated situation I was in. Let's just say the relationship was complicated.

*RING RING RING* * RING RING RING* *RING RIN-* "Hello?" I groggily asked to the rude awakening. I guess I had dozed off on the couch.

"Hey! You still coming to dinner?" The loud voice of Thalia boomed into my ear. What time was it anyways. I looked over at the clock, 8:00! Oh my gods! Dinner was supposed to be at- "You still there Owl brain?"

"Yea sorry, just lost in my own mind..." I replied.

"Well hurry up and get over here!" Thalia all but screamed.

I went to go put on my shoes when I realized the were already on. Wow. I guess I really was tired. I grabbed my keys off of the table and knocked my mail of the table with it. I quickly gathered them up when an address caught my eye, it was him. He sent me a letter. Oh God, what do I do?!

*Bzzz* Thalia seemed to have perfect timing. 'U coming or wht?' the perfectly timed message read. I left all my mail there and headed to meet my best friend, one of the biggest reasons why I chose to vacation here. The actual reason, well I don't want to explain it.

"Hey Beth!" Thalia annoyingly greeted. "What took you so long?"

"He sent me a letter."

"You read it?"

"I was already late..."

"You didn't read it?! The love of your life sent you a letter and you didn't even bother to read it?" Thalia exploded.

"No.." I timidly replied, embarrassed at all the stares we were getting from Starbucks' customers.

"You are going to read that letter right now. I don't care if I haven't seen you in forever. He is more important than I am."

"Thals..."

"Thals nothing Annabeth. Go read that letter from my cousin." she ordered. "Who knows maybe he's waiting in your apartment for a hug.."

I walked into my apartment, Thalia's words playing in my mind: 'He is more important than I am.' 'The love of your life sent you a letter' I still loved him.. more than I could ever understand.

The sound of ripping paper filled my eerily quiet apartment. My hands trembled as I slowly took out the grey piece of paper. I had to fight the urge to let the tears flow freely. A few slipped past my guard as I finally drew forth the letter from the envelope.

 _'To: My Love'_

The tears fell freely like a gutter on a stormy spring day. Three words and my shirt is soaked. Oh what wonders this letter will hold...

As I read deeper and deeper the more freely the tears fell, the more I wanted to forgive him, and the more I wanted him to embrace me in his arms.

' _It is beyond me that you, such a beautiful, loving, funny, caring person would be even remotely attracted to me, a repulsive boy both mentally and..physically.'_ How could he think such things about himself. It pains me too much to read this. I can't let him suffer like this. I need him. I love him.

With tear stained cheeks and a runny nose. I dialed the familiar number.

"Percy?" I strained.

"Annabeth..." He stuttered and struggled to get my name out.


End file.
